falconbmsfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Falcon BMS Wiki:规范/名词的中英对照表
GLOSSARY 标准和非标准缩写 翻译中 A B C D E F G H I IAS Indicated Airspeed IAW In Accordance With ICP Integrated Control Panel ID Identification IFF Identification, Friend or Foe IGV Inlet Guide Vanes IKP Integrated Keyboard Panel ILS Instrument Landing System IMC Instrument Meteorological Conditions IMSP Instrument Mode Select Panel In., IN. Inches INC Increase IND Indicator INOP Inoperative INS Inertial Navigation Set (or System) INT Intensity or Internal or Interval INST , INSTR Instrument INU Inertial Navigation Unit I/P Identification of Position ISA Integrated Servoactuator J JETT , JTSN Jettison JFS Jet Fuel Starter JHMCS Joint Helmet Mounted Cueing System JOAP Joint Oil Analysis Program K K Thousand (e.g., 40K = 40,000) KCAS Knots Calibrated Airspeed KEAS Knots Equivalent Airspeed KIAS Knots Indicated Airspeed KT(S) Knot(s) KTAS Knots True Airspeed KVA Kilovolt Ampere L L Left LADD Low Angle Drogue Delivery LAU Launcher Armament Unit lb, LB Pound(s) LB/HR Pounds per Hour LB/MIN Pounds per Minute LCO Limit Cycle Oscillation LCOS Lead Computing Optical Sight LD Load or Low Drag LE Leading Edge LEF’s Leading Edge Flaps LG Landing Gear LMLG Left Main Landing Gear LOD Light?Off Detector LOX Liquid Oxygen LPU Life Preserver Unit LRU Line Replaceable Unit LTS Lights LWD Left Wing Down M M Mach MAAS Mobile Aircraft Arrestment System MAC Mean Aerodynamic Chord MAL Malfunction MAL & IND Malfunction and Indicator MAN. Manual MAU Miscellaneous Armament Unit MAX Maximum MAX AB Maximum Afterburner mb Millibar MDTC Mega Data Transfer Cartridge MEC Main Engine Control MECH Mechanical MEM Memory MFC Main Fuel Control MFD Multifunction Display MFDS Multifunction Display Set MFL Maintenance Fault List MFP Main Fuel Pump MHz Megahertz MIC Microphone MIL Military MIN Minute or Minimum MK Mark (equivalent of model) MLG Main Landing Gear mm Millimeter MMC Modular Mission Computer MPO Manual Pitch Override MRK BCN Marker Beacon ms Milliseconds MSL Missile or Mean Sea Level MUX BUS Multiplex Bus N NA Not Applicable NAM Nautical Air Miles NFOV Narrow Field of View NLG Nose Landing Gear nm, NM Nautical Miles No., NO. Number NORM Normal NOZ POS Nozzle Position NVG Night Vision Goggles NVIS Night Vision Imaging System NWS Nosewheel Steering O OAT Outside Air Temperature OBOGS Onboard Oxygen Generating System OCSC Overcurrent Sensing Contactor OHEAT Overheat OP Operational or Optimum OPT Optional OSB Option Select Button OVRD Override OXY Oxygen O2 Oxygen P PBG Pressure Breathing for g PDG Programmable Display Generator PFL Pilot Fault List PFLD Pilot Fault List Display PMG Permanent Magnet Generator PNEU Pneumatic (secondary altimeter operating mode) PNL Panel pph, PPH Pounds per Hour PRE Preset PRESS. Pressure, Pressurization PRI Primary PSA Pneumatic Sensor Assembly psi, PSI Pounds per Square Inch PTO Power Takeoff (shaft from engine gearbox to ADG) PWR Power Q QTY Quantity R RAD Radio (e.g., RAD 1 or RAD 2) RCR Runway Condition Reading RCVV Rear Compressor V ariable Vanes RDR Radar RDY Ready REL Release RER Radial Error Rate RIU Remote Interface Unit RMLG Right Main Landing Gear RNDS Rounds (Gun) RNG Ranging rpm, RPM Revolutions per Minute RS Return to Search RSE Reduced Speed Excursion RSVR Reservoir RSVRS Reservoirs RT Retarded RV Receive Variable RWD Right Wing Down RWR Radar Warning Receiver RZIP Rendezvous Initial Point S SAI Standby Attitude Indicator SD Start Descent Point SEC Secondary Engine Control SEL Select SEAWARS Seawater Activated Release System SFO Simulated Flameout Landing SIF Selective Identification Feature SL Sea Level SMS Stores Management System SNSR Sensor SPD BRK Speedbrake SPL Sound Pressure Level SQ Square SQL Squelch STA Station STAPAC Stabilization Package STBY Standby STD Standard STSTA Stores Station SUU Suspension Utility Unit SW Switch SYM Symmetrical SYS System T TACAN Tactical Air Navigation TAS True Airspeed TBRF Tunable Band Reject Filter TCN TACAN TCTO Time Compliance Technical Order TEF’s Trailing Edge Flaps TEMP Temperature TER Triple Ejector Rack TEU Trailing Edge Up TGM Training Guided Missile TGT Target THEO Theory T.O. Takeoff TOD Time of Day TR, T/R Transmit/Receive TRV Travel TT Total Temperature TV Television TVS Television Sensor TWS Threat Warning System U UFC Upfront Control UHF Ultra High Frequency UNK Unknown V VAC Volts ac VDC Volts dc VHF Very High Frequency VIP Visual Initial Point VMC Visual Meteorological Conditions VMS Voice Message System VOL Volume VSV Variable Stator Vanes VVI Vertical Velocity Indicator W W/ With WB Wideband W/O Without WOD Word of Day WOW Weight on Wheels WPN Weapon WPN REL Weapon(s) Release wt, WT Weight Y Y Yaw